1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for managing generation of metadata that indicates characteristics of content.
2. Background Art
There is a well-known distribution system that, in response to a request from a terminal device for registering and playing back content, registers or distributes content (e.g., moving images) to the terminal device.
This distribution system manages registered content and metadata thereof in association with each other. By specifying specific metadata with a terminal device, a user of the distribution system can search for contents associated with the specific metadata and select content to be played back.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a well-known technique for automatically generating such metadata of content. According to Patent Literature 1, when video data is to be registered, the video data is analyzed and a signal feature of the video data is extracted. Then, based on the signal feature, operations such as automatically extracting the structure of video scenes and the feature quantity of the signal level of each scene are performed so as to generate metadata.
Also, a technique for extracting characters from video data is conventionally well known (e.g., Patent Literature 2).